In Charm's Way (John Smith 10)
Story John and Sunder appear in front of the café, it being nighttime. John: How long were we gone? Sunder: Only a few hours. Remember that you are in debt to me. Goodbye. (Sunder activates the device, teleporting away.) John: Great. Now I just need to figure out how to make $300,000 worth of alien money. What currency do aliens even use? A tremor occurs, and John hears the cracking of road in the distance. John: I had to say I wanted to protect Earth. What now? (John runs off, going to the location of the sound) John spots Gwen and Kevin fighting 4 giant stone creatures, resembling golems. Kevin had absorbed metal, but a stone creature punches him, sending him flying and landing next to John. John: Need a hand? Kevin: John! About time. Gwen throws magic disks, which don’t do anything to the creatures. Gwen: Hurry up, John! (John activates and slaps down the Omnitrix) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! The stone creatures turn to Shocksquatch, and charge at him. Shocksquatch fires a lightning bolt, hitting one and destroying it. A stone creature comes and punches at Shocksquatch, only for Shocksquatch to catch it, sending electricity up his arm, destroying the stone creature. Shocksquatch raises his hand and shoots streams of lightning, hitting and destroying a stone creature. The fourth stone creature tackles Shocksquatch, lifting him up. Shocksquatch: Okay, let’s finish this. Shocksquatch charges his fist with lightning, and punches the stone creature in the head, breaking it and causing the body to collapse. Shocksquatch lands on the ground, reverting. John: Where did those things come from? Gwen: There’s a sorceress summoning them, and they’re overrunning the city. Kevin: As I said before, it’s someone with alien heritage. Gwen: You don’t know what you're talking about. Magic is magic, and we can wield it. Kevin: Do you really believe that there’s something on Earth that isn’t influenced by aliens? That’s crazy. John: Guys! The sorceress? Kevin: Oh, right. Let’s go. (The three run off.) End Scene In downtown, they find the sorceress. She has big, silver hair, wearing a purple dress with long black stockings. She has black heels, a black crown on her head, a pink ribbon around her waist, and fingerless gloves. The sorceress waves her hands, and an army of stone creatures break out of the road, destroying it. John: There’s no way that Azmuth knew this was going to happen. Gwen: Who’s Azmuth? John: Creator of the Omnitrix. *Ping* Hero Time! (Activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down.) Diamondhead: Diamondhead! The stone creatures charge forward, and Diamondhead fires crystal shards at them. The shards stick into the stone creatures, but don’t harm them. Diamondhead: Okay. That could’ve worked better. (Stone creature punches him, forcing him back.) That didn’t hurt. So I can’t hurt you, and you can’t hurt me. Let’s try this! (Swings his arm, creating a trail of giant crystals, impaling a stone creature.) Oh, yeah! That (is tackled and knocked down by a stone creature.) Ow. Kevin: My turn. (Touches and absorbs crystal structure.) Huhhah! Kevin goes to punch one, but is caught, and sucker punched, punched in the stomach. Gwen: Eterla Morbulous! (The stone creatures start to crumble, but it stops, and the cracks reform.) What? Why didn’t it? Sorceress: You’re a pathetic sorceress. Your spells are weak, and easily counter-able. Diamondhead: (perking up after hearing the Sorceress’ voice) Caroline? Caroline: Took you long enough, John. Actually, it’s Charmcaster. And you are going to pay. Diamondhead: Wait, so you’re going on a rampage because I had plans? Charmcaster: Because you turned me down. That and you were able to resist my charm. 'Mercuta Verditis! '(Charmcaster fires a purple energy beam at Diamondhead. Diamondhead raises his arms, reflecting the attack.) Diamondhead: Is that all you can you? Gwen: John! Diamondhead turns, seeing stone creatures holding Gwen and Kevin. Charmcaster: (laughs) Now I have you all to myself, with no interruptions. Tear him apart! The stone creatures charge Diamondhead, and Diamondhead punches one of them away. He’s hit from behind, then hit aside while stumbling forward. Diamondhead raises an arm to create a crystal path, but it misses most of the stone creatures. Seven stone creatures charge Diamondhead at once, and Diamondhead jumps, then creates and throws a giant crystal at them, destroying them. Diamondhead lands on top of the structure. Diamondhead: (stumbles) Whoa! (Looks down, and sees that his foot has gone into the crystal, phasing into it.) Now that’s interesting. (Diamondhead jumps down off the structure, his back to it.) Time to rock and roll! Kevin: I was waiting for that. Diamondhead swings his arms in several directions, creating paths of crystals, blowing through the stone creatures. Diamondhead charges through the rubble, punching stone creatures out of the way on his charge to Charmcaster. Charmcaster: Don’t just stand there! Finish him! Ahh! (as a path of crystal comes at her, and she jumps to dodge.) Urrg! The stone creatures charge at Diamondhead, and Diamondhead morphs his hands into blades, striking the stone creatures as they come. He is eventually pinned to a path of crystal, stone creatures still coming. Charmcaster: 'Tempestus Impaetus! '''A lightning bolt comes down from the sky, hitting Diamondhead. A smoke cloud rises from the spot, and when it fades, there was a pile of crystals where Diamondhead was standing.) Gwen: John! Charmcaster: (turning to Gwen) Sorry if I fried your boyfriend or something. But he got what he deserved, and now I’m free to tear you two apart. Diamondhead: Don’t count on it. (Charmcaster turns, and Diamondhead punches her, knocking her out. Diamondhead then raises his hand, and crystals form around Charmcaster’s hands and mouth.) That was a workout. (The stone creatures retreat back into the ground, freeing Gwen and Kevin.) Gwen: How’d you do that? (Diamondhead reverts) John: Apparently, Diamondhead can phase through and essentially merge with the crystals that he creates. I created a crystal shield to be hit by lightning, while I traveled through the crystal and get behind her. (looking at the destroyed road) Gwen, can you do anything about this? Gwen: Sure. '''Exsarcio! ('In a few moments, the road was restored, though the crystal structures remained.) John: Good enough. Now I’m going home. I’ve been fighting all day. (John walks off, with Gwen and Kevin following.) Characters *John Smith *Sunder *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Charmcaster *Stone Creatures Aliens *Shocksquatch *Diamondhead Spells *Eteria Morbulous *Mercuta Verditis *Tempestus Impaetus *Exsarcio Triva *It's revealed that John owes Sunder $300,000 in Earth money. *Caroline is really Charmcaster *It's revealed that Diamondhead can merge with and phase through his crystal structures. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10